wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggledance!/Gallery
Gallery GirlPaintingWigglesLogo.jpg|Girl painting Wiggles logo Wiggledance-WigglesLogo.jpg|Wiggles logo Wiggledance!TitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles GreginWiggledance!.jpg|Greg AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1996Live.jpg|"Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" MurrayinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray playing Takamine acoustic guitar TheOtherWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|The Other Wiggles JeffSleepinginWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff flapping like a bird MurrayFlappingArms.jpg|Murray flapping his arms JeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff JeffFlappingArms.jpg|Jeff flapping his arms GreginWiggledance!2.jpg|Greg and Jeff JeffSleepinginWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff sleeping again JeffWakingUpinWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff waking up again CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1996LivePrologue.jpg|The Wiggles teach Jeff how to point our fingers and do the twist CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1996LivePrologue2.jpg|and stand on one foot and shake your hands. CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1996LivePrologue3.jpg|''"Let's all point our fingers and we'll do the twist together."'' CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-1996Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Murray talking about Dorothy the Dinosaur RunAroundLikeDorothy-Prologue2.jpg|Murray showing a dancing example MurrayandGreg6.jpg|Greg asking Murray to dry the dance out TheAwakeWigglesinWiggledance!.jpg|''"I think I'll try that, Murray."'' RunAroundLikeDorothy.jpg|"Run Around Like Dorothy" DorothytheDinosaur-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Dorothy the Dinosaur" DorothytheDinosaurinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy arriving on stage MurrayandDorothy4.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothytheDinosaur-1996Live.jpg|"Dorothy the Dinosaur" DorothytheDinosaur-1996Live2.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and the Dogcatcher PaulPaddick-DogCatcher.jpg|The Dogcatcher OfficerBeaples.jpg|Officer Beaples MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Murray and Officer Beaples GregandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Greg and Officer Beaples Zookeeper.jpg|Zookeeper DorothytheDinosaur-1996Live3.jpg|Officer Beaples and Zookeeper grabbing Dorothy DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples OfficerBeaples2.jpg|Officer Beaples and Anthony JeffandDorothy5.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy GregandDorothy10.jpg|Greg and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-1996Live.jpg|"Dorothy, Would You Like to Dance?" AnthonyinWiggledance!2.jpg|Anthony dancing DorothyinWiggledance!2.jpg|Dorothy dancing EpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar2.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino electric guitar Dorothy'sSplit.jpg|Dorothy's revealed split Dorothy'sSplit2.jpg|Anthony and Greg try to lift Dorothy up Dorothy'sSplit3.jpg|so Murray and Jeff come along to help. Dorothy'sSplit4.jpg|''"She's heavy, Anthony!"'' Dorothy'sSplit5.jpg|''"Why don't we try taking a deep breath together?"'' Dorothy'sSplit6.jpg|''"Free at last!"'' Vini,Vini-Prologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Vini, Vini" Vini,Vini.jpg|"Vini, Vini" MurrayYawning.jpg|Murray yawning (Can you guess why?) WagsinWiggledance!.jpg|Wags arriving on stage (That's why.) MurrayandWags.jpg|Murray and Wags WagstheDog-1996LivePrologue.jpg|''"Murray, was the dog about that tall?"'' WagstheDog-1996LivePrologue2.jpg|''"Hey Murray, did it look anything like a dog that is behind you?"'' GregandWags2.jpg|''"Let's all say "Woof" to Wags."'' WagstheDog-1996Live.jpg|"Wags the Dog" GregandWags3.jpg|Greg patting Wags' head GregandWags4.jpg|Greg and Wags dancing AnthonyandWags2.jpg|Anthony and Wags GregandWags5.jpg|Greg and Wags GregandWags6.jpg|Wags dancing GregandWags7.jpg|Greg and Wags shaking GregandWags8.jpg|''"Wags, that was great dancing, my friend. That really was."'' JeffandWags2.jpg|Wags leaving the stage and Jeff waving JeffinWiggledance!2.jpg|Jeff playing "Captain Feathersword" on keyboard AnthonyandGreg7.jpg|Greg and Anthony TheS.S.Feathersword-Wiggledance.jpg|The S.S. Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword in the S.S. Feathersword CaptainSwingingFeathersword.jpg|Captain swinging feathersword FeatherswordFallingDown.jpg|Feathersword falling down CaptainSwingingFeathersword2.jpg|Captain swinging feathersword again FeatherswordFallingDown2.jpg|Feathersword falling down again CaptainSwingingFeathersword3.jpg|Captain swinging feathersword again CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down AnthonyandCaptain2.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword with his hat removed AnthonyandCaptain3.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword with his hat on Wiggledance_1996_001.JPG|Anthony holding Captain Feathersword's sword AnthonyandCaptain4.jpg|"That's more like it." QuackQuack-OriginalPrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword QuackQuack-OriginalPrologue2.jpg|Greg giving out ducks and roosters hats MurrayWearingaRoosterHat2.jpg|Murray wearing a rooster hat QuackQuack-OriginalPrologue3.jpg|''"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"'' AnthonyWearingRoosterHat.jpg|Anthony wearing rooster hat QuackQuack.jpg|"Quack, Quack" RedTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Red Takamine acoustic guitar GregWearingDuckHat.jpg|Greg wearing duck hat JeffWearingDuckHat.jpg|Jeff wearing duck hat JeffandCaptainFeathersword2.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff sleeping again Wiggledance_1996_002.JPG|A boy named Christopher wearing a "Big Red Car" shirt WakeUpJeff!-LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff sleeping with his head up WakeUpJeff!-LivePrologue2.jpg|Anthony telling the kids to stand up WakeUpJeff!-1996Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheWigglyMascotsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots DorothyandWags6.jpg|Dorothy and Wags CaptainandWags10.jpg|Captain and Wags PaulFieldinWiggledance.jpg|Anthony's brother Paul WakeUpJeff!-1996Live2.jpg|Jeff waking up WakeUpJeff!-1996Live3.jpg|''"He's asleep again!"'' GeorgiaCookinWiggledance!.jpg|Murray's daughter Georgia JeffWakingUpinWiggledance!3.jpg|Jeff waking up CaptainFeatherswordJugglingBalls.jpg|Captain Feathersword juggling balls. GregandCaptain.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword GregandCaptain2.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword not to juggle GregandCaptain3.jpg|''"He's juggling?"'' GregandCaptain4.jpg|''"No more juggling."'' CaptainFeatherswordDancing.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing GregandCaptain5.jpg|''"No more dancing."'' GregandCaptain6.jpg|Captain Feathersword leaving CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicycle.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle. GregandCaptain7.jpg|''"I meant no dancing or juggling."'' CaptainFeathersword'sPerspectiveShot.jpg|The camera shot of Captain Feathersword's perspective. CaptainFeatherswordHittingBackdrop.jpg|Captain Feathersword hitting backdrop CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword and his unicycle falling down NyaNyaNya-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Captain Feathersword NyaNyaNya-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nya, Nya, Nya" JessicaHalloran.jpg|Jessica Halloran SianRyan.jpg|Sian Ryan EmmaRyan.jpg|Emma Ryan TheWiggleFriendsinWiggledance!.jpg|The Wiggles' Friends NyaNyaNya.jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" CassandraHalloran.jpg|Cassandra Halloran DorothyandCaptain.jpg|Dorothy and Captain Feathersword Dr.MurrayinWiggledance.jpg|Dr. Murray FiveLittleJoeys-LivePrologue.jpg|Dr. Murray talking about joeys jumping on bed FiveLittleJoeys-LivePrologue2.jpg|''"I better go see how they are."'' FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live2.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard FiveLittleJoeys-1996Live3.jpg|Anthony pointing to Dr. Murray jumping BabyBeluga-Prologue.jpg|Henry, Greg and Captain Feathersword Wiggledance_1996_003.JPG|Anthony giving whale tail to Greg GregHoldingWhaleTail.jpg|Greg holding whale tail HenryinWiggledance!.jpg|Henry the Octopus GregandHenry4.jpg|''"It will take a little "whale"."'' BabyBeluga.jpg|"Baby Beluga" JeffandHenry2.jpg|Jeff and Henry Greg'sWhaleTail.jpg|Greg's whale tail AnthonyandHenry4.jpg|Anthony and Henry CaptainandHenry.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Henry GregandCaptain8.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-Prologue.jpg|''"I got a special new dance for everyone to do now."'' Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-Prologue2.jpg|Anthony introducing "Let's Have a Dance with Henry" Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry.jpg|"Let's Have a Dance With Henry" Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry2.jpg|''"Breebop!"'' Let'sHaveaDanceWithHenry-WigglesCongaLine.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry conga-lining. RompBompAStomp-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Dorothy and the girls RompBompAStomp-1996Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" HotPotato-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-1996Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" GetReadyToWiggle-1996LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadytoWiggle-1996Live.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" Jeff'sKeyboardinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff's keyboard JeffPlayingKeyboard.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard HenryandWags3.jpg|Henry and Wags DorothyandHenry2.jpg|Dorothy and Henry EmmaWatkinsinWiggledance.jpg|Emma Watkins with her sister cameoing in the background CaptainFeatherswordRidingonUnicyle2.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on unicycle CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninWiggledance!3.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down GetReadytoWiggle-1996Live2.jpg|''"Oh, what great wigglers! Give yourselves a big clap, everyone."'' Wiggledance-ClosingScene.jpg|Closing Scene MurrayinWiggledance!2.jpg|Murray holding Red Takamine acoustic guitar Wiggledance!-Epilogue.jpg|Everybody saying goodbye CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!2.jpg|Captain Feathersword saying goodbye while dancing CaptainFeatherswordinWiggledance!3.jpg|''"Where did everybody go?"'' NyaNyaNya(Reprise)-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nya, Nya, Nya" again Wiggledance!-RecordingInformation.jpg|Recording information Wiggledance!-SongCredits.jpg|Song Credits (Notice that Phillip's name is shown in "Vini, Vini".) Wiggledance!-SongCredits2.jpg|More Song Credits Wiggledance!-SongCredits3.jpg|More Song Credits NyaNyaNya(Reprise).jpg|"Nya, Nya, Nya" (Reprise) DorothyinNyaNyaNya(Reprise).jpg|Dorothy dancing Wiggledance!-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits WiggledanceLiveinConcert-TheWiggles'Website.jpg|The Wiggles' website in end credits Anthonyin1996BonusClip.jpg|Anthony talking with Dorothy about himself being from green to blue in bonus clip Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Concert Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries